Fighting
The majority of Arcane Adventures rests in its combat mechanics. From the very start, players learn to fight various enemies, including players. Arcane Adventures also offers an arsenal of weapons, ranging from guns to swords or magic weapons. Magic Combat Magic plays a big role in combat, especially because of the different moves players can learn. There are three categories magic moves reside: Ranged, Melee, and Defensive. Rangedfdafdfadfadffdfsdfsd Ranged attacks are very standard of magic. Normally three possible magic moves are ranged: one's projectile attack (Q), one's AOE attack ®, and one's Ultimate Attack (X). In player-battles ranged attacks are often used as they are reliable and can damage from a safer distance than melee attacks would deliver. These ranged attacks also provide a bit of area of effect (AOE) in which players can still be damaged despite not being hit head-on. This allows for easier follow-ups and helps prevent the opponent from escaping. Melee Melee attacks a more special move in magic. Normally two possible magic moves are melee: one is unlocked around level 10 (E) and another is unlocked after unlocking one's AOE move (F). Melee attacks occur upon attacking an enemy with a punch, resulting in a magic move in which the enemy cannot escape throughout the duration of the move. Melee attacks provide a bit of knockback after the move, and can knockout (K.O) the enemy, where the enemy slams into a surface and is immobile for a period of time. If players are K.O'ed, they are able to shorten their immobility time by repeatedly clicking a button that appears. If the enemy is a level significantly higher than the attacker (20 levels or more), the enemy will not be K.O'ed. Defensive Defensive moves get the short end of the stick of magic; only one magic move is defensive: the shield move (Z). Despite only having one move, defensive moves are portrayed with a blue dialogue box, and specifically, the shield move can protect against projectiles and people. Depending on the attacker's level and magic power, some magic moves may or may not be stopped with a magic shield. Standard Combat Aside from magic, there are also non-magic methods to deal damage to enemies. Fighting Styles Fighting styles, also collectively known as Fists, are types of "punches and kicks" that can deal many types of damage, from ranged to AOE to the ability to inflict status effects. There is a total of 7 fighting styles so far: Melee, Boxing, Magic Fist, Cannon Fist, Radius Fist, Impact Fist, and Swaying Fist. Weapons Through various shops, chests, and by fishing, players can also obtain weapons and are able to equip a maximum of 3. These weapons also classify as either melee or ranged. Most weapons can inflict bleeding and possibly infections. Melee Melee weapons take the shape of swords and a few magic weapons. These weapons can attack with a left mouse click, and often follow a 5-pattern slash. Players can also attack in the air and will stay in the air when attacking. Upon slashing an enemy, the enemy has a chance to be inflicted with the bleeding and infection status effects. When the player attacks an attacking enemy, clashing may occur, along with a small knockback. Ranged Strictly ranged weapons include guns and some magic weapons. Guns are a very special case; by shooting various parts of the body, players can damage enemies more or less. Headshots are also implemented; shooting the head will deal more damage than shooting the arm or leg. Every bullet will inflict bleeding except for the Magic Blunderbuss, a magic gun that shoots the first magic of the user rather than bullets. Mixed Ranged weapons, aside from a few magic weapons, can also serve as melee weapons but can perform ranged skills. This refers to the deluxe cutlass, spear, and many magic weapons, including the magic trident, scythe, hammer, spear and katana. Along with inflicting bleeding and infection, these weapons, especially the magic weapons, can also inflict their respective status effects, such as soaking and shocking. Limb Loss As of V 2.0, players can now lose limbs, allowing players to lose both legs and left arm. Upon limb loss, bleeding will occur for a long period of time, along with a possible infection. Despite losing an arm or leg, players can still move and attack normally. Despite only able to lose 3 different limbs, you can still lose another "limb;" the player will not visually lose another limb from their body, but the game will still treat it as a limb loss (limb drop, bleeding). Limbs can be regenerated upon death or rejoining. Destruction As of V 2.0, standard structures such as trees and buildings are now destructible. After withstanding a certain amount of damage, the structure will disappear into splinters of wood. Any items suspended in the structure, such as chests or collectibles, will remain in the air. After a period of time, the structure will respawn. In the latest update, destroying buildings in Alalea causes guards to spawn. Category:Needs images Category:Basics